dc_vs_marvel_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Summers
|image = |birthdate = August 19 |age = 16-17 |gender = Male |height = 173-176 cm |weight = 125-130 lbs |blood type = B+ |hometown = New York City |homecountry = |family = Summers Family |partner = |previous partner= Eric Wayne |occupation = Vigilante, Guardian |affiliation = New York City |nemesis = |previous arch nemesis = |alignment = Good |identity =Secret |education = |marital status =Single | base of operations =New York |powers =None |weakness = |paraphernalia = |vehicles = |weapons = Eskrima Sticks |theme song = |voice actor =Andrew Garfield }} Aaron Summers was inspired by the ways of Eric Wayne and began following his ways. Aaron is currently a vigilante and the former side-kick of Eric Wayne. Appearance Personality History Series Abilites Genius-Intellect: He possesses a good deal of knowledge in psychology, and is a skilled manipulator, being able to conceive others with simple words and facial expressions. He is a genius and a geneticist of the highest order, able to predict genetic mutations and splice DNA. It is quite probable his powers are the result of self-experimentation. He can also produce large amounts of clones. He is a genius with expertise in various fields of science, mainly genetics, mutations, human and alien biology, cloning, all levels of physics, engineering (including mechanical, electrical and aerospace engineering) and more. He is a mathlete honoree, indicating that his mathematical skill is advanced for his age. Aaron is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situations and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. Aaron has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. He has shown astute deductive reasoning. *'Master Detective': While simple and complex investigation is Aaron's forte, even in stressful situations Aaron can analyze an issue and come up with a plan almost immediately. Aaron is often cited as the most analytic of all heroes so far. He is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist. He is widely considered as one of World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. He has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything he has seen. If he notices someone moving their hands to draw something he can create an image of what they are drawing in his head without being able to see the canvas. He possesses unnaturally high skills in investigation and can uncover even the most elusive of secrets with enough effort. Peak Human Conditioning: Due to his training with Eric, Aaron possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, stamina and endurance because of his training at a young age. He has also received basic military training making him quite skilled. Aaron works hard to hard to keep his body in peak physical condition. His regular exercise regimes consists of sit ups, ab crunches, ez bar curl, jogging, gymnastics, yoga, other exercises, cycling and regular sparring. *'Peak Human Strength': He possesses the strength level of a boy her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. He has shown that he can easily lift objects which are twice as heavy as him (260 lbs). Although there are several occasions where he has shown that he can lift and handle weights exceeding 300 lbs. He can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. He has shown to possess enough strength to punch through thick glass without any apparent injury. Under Eric's tutelage he has shown the ability to lift up to 400 lbs at his peak demonstrating himself to be considerably strong. Currently, the databooks list him as a person who can lift just over 500 lbs at his peak (520 lbs). *'Peak Human Speed': Aaron relies more on his speed than strength as such he is many times faster than humans of his age. He can run at speed out outperforming any human athlete. He is shown to be fast enough to catch up to those who are injected with the Super-Soldier Serum. He can run up to 66km/h (41 mph) with this sort of speed, he could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. *'Peak Human Agility': He has proven to be at the peak of human agility. He can react to dangerous situations and projectiles with impressive agility and skills. His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Peak Human Endurance': Aaron's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. He can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. *'Peak Human Stamina': Aaron's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Aaron's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is just over 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *'Peak Human Dexterity': He can precisely control his movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. He can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. He can even move his finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. He can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. He is also able to regain balance or bounce back to his feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Master Acrobat: Aaron is quite skilled in gymnastics having trained in the sport since he was very young and made it to senior elite level. Aaron showed he could easily scale a fence multiple meters high in one fluid movement, making use of a nearby wall to provide leverage. He has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. Training himself to become a gifted athlete, Aaron has been able to jump roof top to roof top, scale tall buildings and land on his feet without ever making a sound. On one occasion he scaled a building using the window ledges of the building to retrieve a bullet. On another occasion, he leapt over a rooftop to land on a lower one. It allows him to sneak in and out of almost any unguarded building without being detected. His impressive stamina coupled with his free running skills almost allows him to outrun and capture multiple opponents. He displayed impressive acrobatics while entering and leaving buildings. He displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. He possesses athletic abilities beyond even most dedicated training. He possesses glaringly, obviously and super or unnaturally athletic skills over the entire human race because his capabilities are pushed to near superhuman level; he is obviously superior in speed, explosiveness, power, quickness, and other various athletic abilities than normal members of the species can be achieve by any method of training. He is classed as a superb-Olympic athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise since his preteens. His skills are better than any acrobat that has ever competed. Advanced-Combatant/Martial Artist: Aaron can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. He seems to apply tactics and gymnastics along with a few quick movements in his combat. He prefers the usage of acrobatics instead of direct combat, which gives him edge most of the times. He is a skilled martial artist. He is able to take out multiple attackers with relative ease. He has been trained by Eric and later on Black Wing in hand-to-hand combat, as such, he excels in fighting even in close quarters. He is a master of multiple martial arts disciplines with an emphasis on Wing Chung, Ninjutsu, Escrima, Judo, Boxing, Capoeira and Hapkido. He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered into a unique style that suits his strengths. During his training with Eric he was given a special emphasis on Escrima, Surma, Canne de combat and Bōjutsu, which means that he is masterful when it comes to stick-fighting. He is very literate in body language. According to him, Black Wing taught him Dragon Style Kung Fu and retrained him in the art of Hapkido. Aaron is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. As a ninja, he is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu and Kenpo. Even though he is known as a ninja and worked for a secret society as one, his fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Ninja. His skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). He has easily taken down, three of 15th Dan level black belts at relative ease. He is schooled in all known and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. Weapons Proficiency: He does not typically utilize weapons other than his Escrima Sticks, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, shields, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. He is proficient in wielding various weapons through his Ninjutsu training. Multi-lingual: He is a polyglot; Aaron is fluent in many languages including English, Hindi, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Master of Stealth: He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. Aaron is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. Escape artistry: Aaron is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. Indomitable Will: Aaron possesses an unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including seduction, mind control, mind reading, empathy, subordination. Through his will he can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing himself past his own limitations. Aaron's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. He has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. He can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, control his emotions. He can even control his bleeding rate and heart beat. He will strive to complete his tasks, no matter what it takes. His indomitable will is what supplies him with the ability to stay true to his heart, to stay true to his optimistic nature which allows him to see all the endless possibilities in the world, no matter how tunneled the world becomes. His will-power, on multiple occasions has saved him from many threats. When combined with his physical prowess this makes him more than human. Some, describe him as a true monster. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of many mind controllers. He has also shown remarkable strength of will almost godly, and an ability to maintain his mental fortitude and sanity in situations when others such as Eric or Veronica would have cracked. Aaron would do anything in his power to bring about change. His will has allowed him to resist lust inducement, sexual arousal, mind control, telepathy, torture, mental illness, hallucinations, illusions, physical pain, intoxication, other temptations and even extreme conditions. He refuses to rob people of their life or their feelings. Expert Marksman: Aaron is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Green Arrow. He has been extensively trained in throwing shurikens, darts and archery. s a highly trained martial artist and marksman, able to use assorted projectile weaponry with amazing accuracy. His primary choice of weaponry is the modified shuriken. He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing as well. Interrogation Expert: Aaron his interrogating skills to get information from people who has links to criminals through very creative use of torture as well such as water boarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. Prestidigitation Expert: He excels at "Sleight of hand", during his time in circus he used his skills to impress his audience with his magic tricks. He is to manipulate objects such as cards and coins secretly. Strength Level He possesses the strength level of a boy her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. His strength allows him to lift objects heavier than 450 lbs. It can very well be assumed that he can lift just over 350 lbs at his peak. Aaron still being a teen has room for further growth. He has on many occasions demonstrated his strength, his strength has allowed him to strike down doors with a single kick and knock out people with a single strike. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Notes Trivia Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Peak human Strength Category:Hero